Quantum of Solace
by GGO aka G
Summary: Set after "I Will Rise" S2 E9.  What if Sookie can't stop thinking about Eric and goes to see him after returning from Dallas.  Sexual tension.  WARNING: Lemons - for mature audiences only!


**Quantum of Solace**

This takes place after "**I Will Rise**" (S2 E9) . Originally I wrote this lemon for Delena (TVD) but then I couldn't get Eric and Sookie out of my brain.

Since I'm new to the fandom and this is my first attempt at writing a TB fic...please be gentle and accept my apology if it seems OOC at any point.

**ETA:** It seems I confused some readers into thinking I would continue this story and apologize for the misunderstanding…this was intended as a one-shot.

Summary: Based off the premise of Godric asking Sookie to promise to look after Eric. Time frame a couple of days after returning from Dallas. Keep in mind there's no Bill and the Maenad (Mary Ann) is dead. Everything is back to normal in Bon Temps, well as normal as it can be. lol

Enough said, I hope you enjoy this! :D

* * *

Eric and Sookie One-shot lemon.

"Will you care for him?" Godric's request, plea kept bellowing in her mind. She tried not to think about it or him. Eric could take care of himself but it was more complicated than that.

Seeing Godric's humanity and how it affected Eric was something even she didn't think was possible. What his suicide did to him, Eric played in her mind on repeat. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him or his blood stained tears streaming down his beautiful face.

Determined to let it go, she thought of how Bill wouldn't allow her to form a friendship with him after everything he had done to her. But truth be told when did she ever do what others thought was best.

Completely exhausted, she laid down on her couch for a quick nap.

_Walking down a long lonely hallway she felt a force pulling her, calling to her. When she finally reached the source, it was a hotel room. When she opened the door there he was. Some would say he was a God with all his perfection, he knew it too, arrogant Viking ass, she thought._

_But when she saw him, all she could see were broken pieces of his former self hunched over with his hands on his head, bent down sobbing._

_She approached him slowly cupping his face with her hand. He looked up, "Godric's gone." He said, voice cracking at the realization._

_She knew, he knew and all she wanted at that moment was to take his pain away. She leaned down kissed his tainted red cheeks. As she began to pull away he grabbed her arm and the back of her head pulling her down to his mouth._

_He placed his lips on hers, he expected her to pull away and run. When he leaned back to look in her eyes, there was no hesitation or regret._

_Eric kissed her again, this time hungrily and with fervor. Not breaking the kiss he led her slowly to his bed. As the back her knees hit the bed, she gasped realizing how far they had gone, he couldn't let go he needed this. He began to kiss her frantically with more passion than the first time._

_Falling on top of her not allowing his full weight to crush her, he looked down at her innocent beauty waiting to be ravished. His fangs extended instantly, she opened her eyes slowly holding a soft stare for a few moments before she turned her head to the side giving him permission. Fade to black._

Sookie shot straight up from her dream, giving herself a start. "Oh, damn. Why do I keep having that dream? Damn him."

She paced her living room, she could swear she would wear a hole in the carpet. There was that preeminent feeling again just as it was in her dream nudging at her. She needed to go see him, she needed to see for herself if he was alright.

When Sookie arrived at Fangtasia, Pam was not surprised at all. Greeting her with her usual dominant bitchy self. "So, little Red Riding Hood came out to play." "Hi Pam. I'm not in the mood for your lesbian foreplay fantasies right now."

Pam disregarded her comment, rolling her eyes. She thought I'll never know what Eric sees in her. "Where is he?" Sookie asked more like demanded. "Where do you think, in his office."

Resolved, Sookie took off before Pam could finish her sentence. Pam smirked, I knew he had it bad but it looks like the waitress has it bad for a certain Viking too. She dismissed warning Eric knowing they needed time alone and went back to her own festivities.

She didn't bother knocking, although she was here to find out how he was doing she was also angry with him for what he was doing to her. In her mind constantly, this wasn't right, she was Bill's.

Bursting through the door, Eric was leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your company, Ms. Stackhouse?" He greeted her, not bothering to open his eyes.

"First of all, what have you done to me?" She asked. "Tell me "what" it is and I'll tell you if I'm doing it or not." Eric replied opening his eyes with a smirk appearing on his face.

"You're such a pompous ass." "Well, hello to you too lover. Nice to know I can get your bloody pumping. I'm sure I can get other things going to."

"Don't call me that." She demanded. Eric could hear her heartbeat stutter when he called her _his lover_, this pleased him among other things. He loved to get her riled up, it was one of the things that attracted him, the fight in her. "I admire your spirit, Sookie Stackhouse."

He got out of his chair closing the distance between them. "Ok, fine. What are you doing here?" With his eyes on hers he slowly circled her with his fingertip. She could feel the tingling racing up her arm, she couldn't gather her thoughts.

She spoke softly with bated breath as Eric leaned closer, speaking each word slowly. "I came to see how you were doing."

Although she tried to maintain a sliver of her composure, Eric could smell her arousal and he relished in it. He set his hands on her waist, drew close to her to taste her lips. "What are you doing?" "I'm giving you want you want." "How dare you, I belong to Bill. I simply came to find out if you were alright as a friend."

Eric ignored her he knew what she wanted, it was the second time he made her heart stutter. He also could feel the heat wave rushing towards him from her body.

He smiled displaying his fangs. She met his eyes, "That's the only way you'll get me," she warned. "I'd rather not waste time."

Before she knew it Eric's mouth came crashing down on hers. Sookie didn't even consider stopping him. Nor did she question why it was happening. She simply wanted Eric too much.

As his lips was moving over hers, his tongue tentatively mingled with hers. The feeling, the taste just as wonderful as she'd imagined. Hot, slick and absolutely perfect.

Her arms came up to loop around his neck, urging him closer, and he obeyed, his weight full on her body, hard and strong. His lips supple, velvety. A lovely paradox.

Her fingers tangled in his hair. She moaned, her senses overwhelmed by him. Silken hair, hard muscles, soft lips, strong hands moving down her body and rigid erection grazing her thigh.

Her own reactions becoming more frantic too, desire building up inside her, swirling into a frenzy of ravenous need. Her passion for Bill had never spiraled so quickly into something so intense, so totally absorbing.

She fumbled to touch him everywhere. Tugging at his shirt, frenziedly seeking the bare skin underneath. Eric's actions mimicked hers, his hands moving over her in frantic, desperate touches, a little rough yet stunningly magnificent.

He carried her to his desk, knocking off all the items to place her there to have his way with her.

His lips left hers as he straightened up, taking her with him. Then his hands were under her t-shirt, pushing the material upward. She didn't hesitate as she raised her arms to help him. He paused, the t-shirt knotted around her arms like makeshift handcuffs, holding them up over her head.

Her breasts jutted forward, bared for him to see. His icy blue eyes moved over her, eating up the sight. Her nipples tightened and puckered in response. She was tied and ready for sacrifice to him.

Her nipples hardened even more. Dampness pooled between her thighs. She would be sacrificed to this man. This gorgeous Viking.

A whimper escaped her, and she bit her bottom lip. Just his gaze over her breasts was the most erotic sensation she had ever saw. He ripped the shirt off her arms, tossing it on the floor. His mouth returned to her, this time pressing sizzling, open mouthed kisses to the back of her ear, to her neck, until he reached her breasts, which ached and throbbed for his touch.

He paused again, studying her. She whimpered, wanting his touch so desperately, begging him for it, or maybe demanding. He obeyed, his lips catching the rigid nipple, drawing on it until a broken, ecstasy-filled cry passed her lips.

Her body arced upward, offering him more, watching him take it. He suckled her hard, his tongue and teeth worrying the pebbled flesh. He stopped only long enough to move his attention to her other breast.

Then, despite the raw, astonishing thrill of his touch, she pushed at him, impatient for more. Her hands snaked between them to again work at his shirt. He released her nipple and moved back to rip off his own tee.

Before he could even finish, her hands were on his jeans tugging at the bottom. He leaned back to give her better access. Soon the worn denim was undone, the swollen head of his erection poking out of the parted zipper. She gasped.

His mouth found hers again and they were once more lost in a delicious frenzy of tasting each other. The rough grind of his jeans and his hard erection were an agonizing and incredible friction against her aroused, slick folds. She moaned against his lips, he made a noise low in his throat in response.

He pushed closer between her thighs. Her jeans rubbed against the aroused, damp flesh between her thighs. The material of his own jeans added to the friction, a maddening and exciting sensation. She wanted to cry out; it almost became too much, yet not nearly enough.

He sensed her frustrated need. A need to have them naked, with skin touching skin. His fingers found the top of her jeans, and he unbuttoned them. Then pulled down the zipper. She levered herself off the tabletop so he could work the pants down her legs. He worked them over her hips, then legs tossing them aside.

He snaked one hand down between their bodies. He caught the leg of her panties and tugged the crotch to one side, baring her. One finger parted her, touching her already soaking hot core.

She nearly cried out as he found her clit, the pad of his finger a teasing torture. He swirled. Then swirled again. She gasped, instinctively lifting her hips, wanting more. She wanted it all. All of him. Then her panties joined the jumbled jeans.

She sat in front of him, wearing nothing at all, she wasn't ashamed or embarrassed. Her legs splayed wide, her wet pussy offered to him. His piercing blue eyes grew darker as he stared at her, his hungry gaze moving down the length of her body.

Then he braced his hands on her hips, fingers curling possessively over the jut of her hipbones pulling her closer. He released her hips and leaned forward to kiss the inside of her knee. She leapt at the touch, her body so desperate for him. For more of his touch. He didn't disappoint.

His mouth moved its way up her inner thigh, wet, hot kisses. Her fingers tangled in his hair, her body arcing upward to capture each kiss. Then he was right where she wanted him, his breath hot on her damp flesh.

"Eric," she managed, rising up again, offering herself to him. He lifted his head to raise a questioning eyebrow, but she tugged at his hair, positioning his mouth where she wanted it.

He chuckled, the sound deep and delicious and supremely masculine. Her body reacted, her sex pulsing, her chest heaving.

"Is this what you want, lover?" He asked, then he ran his tongue up the center of her pussy, the tip connecting and lingering on her clitoris.

"Yes," she cried, "God, yes!"

She felt his smile against her, then his tongue again. Licking, swirling, plunging his tongue into her over and over. Her fingers tightened in his hair as her arousal grew, more and more intense, so powerful she thought she'd shatter apart.

But just as she would have splintered, flying into thousands of brilliant shards of ecstasy, he pulled back. A small strangled sound of disappointment escaped her.

"Don't worry," he told her, his hands moving back to her hips, sliding her closer to him her bottom was on the edge of the desk.

He positioned himself between her thighs. "I won't let you go unfulfilled."

Even though she didn't say it, he seemed to know. His hand left her to adjust the front of his jeans so his erection now rubbed the engorged nub.

He ground his hips against her, mimicking what he wanted to do. She nipped his bottom lip and spread her legs wider. That was all the invitation he needed. Relieving them of the last pieces of clothing separating their flesh, he kicked off his jeans and boxers splaying them across the room.

His light blue eyes so serious and smoldering. "Tell me where you want me." His voice was deep and almost pleading.

He nudged her apart with the head of his hard penis. She wriggled, wanting more. He smiled, the gesture breathtaking. She nearly orgasmed just looking at him.

"I want you inside me," she breathed. His eyes held hers for a moment longer, then he reared back and entered her, filling her to the hilt in one powerful movement.

Sookie arched her back as her inside walls adjusted to his length and his girth filling her totally, stretching her, filling something within her that she'd only vaguely realized was missing.

"Damn," Eric groaned, his voice almost reverent. He started to move at a slow pace making sure she adapted. His urge and desire took control, he plunged deep inside her, filling her to the point of too much, only to pull out, leaving her wanting that depth and power back.

Then he gave it to her, and she wondered how she could possibly handle more. But still she wanted more. The nameless want shattered through her, rocking her body, straining her muscles as her legs wrapped tightly around him, pulling him deep.

"I need and want to taste you, Sookie." She didn't hesitate, "Please Eric, I want you to."

His teeth explored her, the flesh just above her collarbone just before he beared down with his fangs into her delicate skin, tasting her sweet honey coated blood.

He drank until he had his feel, he felt her walls tightening around his massive shaft, he began pumping harder into her.

Writhing underneath his body, Sookie's release took total control. She screamed his name over and over as if it were a chant.

Eric amid of her orgasm, realized he had joined her. His body thrust deep inside her, releasing his hot seed into her warm center. His body taut against hers.

_Oh. My. God, _she managed to think, before the ferocity of their joining slowly faded into the peaceful lull after a turbulent storm.

Bliss. Pure bliss.

* * *

What did you think? Again, I had this scene in my head and all intent and purposes was for another fic of mine but I couldn't stop thinking about that Sex-God Mr. Eric Northman. lol. :D

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I had writing it.


End file.
